Tower Full of Truth
by randompandattack
Summary: BB keeps bothering Raven for a date, but she's secretly going out with Robin. What'll happen when the other titans learn the truth? RobRae, with some BBStar, oneshot


**A/N: I was going to do something with suicide, but I wrote this instead. This isn't something a BBrae fan should read BTW. **

**Tower Full of Truth**

Evening was approaching in Titan's Tower as Raven sat cross legged on her bed reading one of her favorite books. The words flowed seamlessly from page to page and she was quite enjoying herself. Just as she started to turn another page however there was a loud banging on her door.

"Raven!" The sound of Beast Boy's voice penetrated right through her thick door. She could hear his fists pounding away one after the other. "Open the door already!"

Dangerously irritated Raven shut her book before walking over to the door and opening it. Beast Boy was of course, standing there smiling at her. "I was reading…" She said gritting her teeth.

"Hi Raven!" He waved (despite her being right in front of him).

"What? What do you want?"

Her bad attitude and clear displeasure could only momentarily discourage him. "I was just thinking," he said attempting to sound suave. "You, me, dinner and a date? What do you think?"

"No." She shut the door.

Raven started to walk back to her book when Beast Boy yelled something through the door. To be frank, she had expected to hear him whining for a few minutes but this was something completely different.

"That's cool! I get it!" He yelled through the door. "Playing hard to get huh? Yeah, a lot of girls are like that. Too embarrassed to admit their feelings but I know deep down you really like me."

The Goth stopped walking and turned right around. She knew she should've just ignored him and waited for him to go away but couldn't find the strength to do that. So she opened the door instead. "Let me get this through your head, you little twerp." She pointed her index finger dangerously close to his face. "I don't like you. I don't secretly have feelings for you. And if you bring this up one more time you won't be around to bring it up one more time. Understand?"

With the full weight of her threat bearing down on him Beast Boy could do little but nod. "Yeah, okay," he inched backwards away from her. "I got it Raven." He then quickly made himself scarce. The purple haired girl sighed. She considered returning to her room but decided there was somewhere else she needed to go first.

Beast Boy meanwhile had zipped back to the living room where the titans generally hung out. Looking around he noticed Cyborg was in front of the TV playing video games and Starfire was over in the kitchen doing something with the stove. The green skinned teen wandered over toward his gamer friend.

"Aww man!" He angrily kicked the side of the couch. "I just don't get that girl sometimes! What's her problem?"

Cyborg smirked. "What's the matter? Get rejected by Raven again?"

"No!" He paused. "Maybe! What's her deal anyway? I know she likes me."

"Now what in your tiny brain makes you think that?" Cyborg asked.

"The internet!" Beast Boy declared. "Duh!"

"The…internet?" Cyborg paused his game so he could turn to look at his friend. "So you're saying random people you met on the internet told you that Raven likes you?"

"Not random people," he rolled his eyes. "Teen Titans fans! Haven't you ever been to one of the fan-sites about us? There's a ton of people who think I should go out with Raven."

"Man that's ridiculous! Plus, I didn't even think you liked Raven that much."

"Shows what you know dude. I'm totally into Raven."

At this point Starfire had caught parts of their conversation and stopped what she was doing to walk over. "Pray tell, who is into the Raven?"

"BB is," Cyborg said before the green teen himself could answer. "He's been asking her out all week."

"I'm wearing her down." Beast Boy told the alien girl.

"This is most wonderful!" Starfire said clasping BB's hands in hers. "I also seek the company of Robin. Now we could work together and perhaps convince them both to go on a double date?"

"Great idea Star!" Beast Boy said excitedly. "We could go see a movie!"

"Wondrous! I would love to see a romance movie with Robin."

"And that new comedy just came out. I'll see that!"

Cyborg rolled his eyes and returned to his game. "This is a horrible idea…" he muttered.

Meanwhile when Raven had left her room earlier she had made her way down to Robin's room. She knew he was inside and what he was doing before she even reached the room by sound alone. The door was left open so she walked in. As she heard outside Robin was in the middle of one workout or another fiercely kicking a large punching bag. He suddenly switched and kicked with his other leg knocking the bag off its hanger and onto the floor.

He turned to see her standing there. Grabbing a nearby small towel he wiped his neck off and greeted her. "Hey Raven."

"Robin," she nodded. "We need to talk."

"This isn't about Beast Boy is it?"

Raven was used to Robin's ability to come to the right conclusion with little to no evidence. "Unfortunately it is."

"He's bothering you again?" He enquired.

"Harassing is more like it."

The spiky-haired teen put his hand up to his chin in thought. "I thought he'd have given up by now. Do you want me to talk to him?"

"I want it to stop."

"Then what we really should do is tell the others the truth." He gently placed his hand on Raven's shoulder. Her gaze went from his hand back to his face. "They're our friends. They have the right to know we're dating."

"I don't know." Raven turned away. "What would they think?"

"I'm sure they'd understand. Plus it would get Beast Boy off your back and Starfire off of mine."

Raven smirked. "I am rather sick of Starfire clinging to you like some lost puppy." She frowned. "But she is my friend and I don't want to hurt her…"

"She'll understand." He said. "Its better they find out this way."

Raven looked embarrassed. "Robin…do you want to…?"

He smiled. "Way ahead of you." He said before pressing his lips to hers. She moaned slightly before closing her eyes and deepening the kiss.

A minute or so later Beast Boy, Starfire, and Cyborg were walking toward Raven's room. Cyborg tagged along just for laughs but the other two didn't mind since he was quiet. Beast Boy approached the Goth's room just like before and knocked repeatedly. "Hey Raven, you still in there?"

Starfire floated over beside the door. "Friend Raven, this is Starfire. May you come out of your dark room and speak with us?"

There was no answer. The redhead turned to her two friends. "Maybe I should go get Robin first?" She suggested.

"Don't bother." Cyborg walked up to the door and knocked gently. "Hey Raven, its Cyborg. You there?" There was no reply. "She's not in her room."

"Did she leave the tower?" Beast Boy asked.

"Doubt it." Cyborg replied. "Maybe she's with Robin."

"Glorious! Then we shall speak to them both together." Starfire floated off toward their leader's room with Beast Boy close behind.

They noticed his door was left completely open. All three hurried over and looked inside. They were utterly shocked at what they saw. Right inside his room Robin was fiercely kissing Raven. What was almost more surprisingly was that she was kissing him back! Robin held Raven close to him with one intertwined with his own the other across her back his hand so low he was nearly cupping her ass.

Cyborg had a normal look of surprise on his face while Beast Boy's jaw was on the floor and Starfire seemed to switch between angry to more confused than she's ever been before. The two lovers hadn't even noticed their friend's appearance until Robin happened to open one of his eyes and spot them standing there.

He immediately stopped kissing Raven who didn't quite understand yet that they had company. "Why'd you stop?" She asked. Robin pointed behind her. When she spotted her friends she immediately leapt out of her boyfriend's arms and looked deeply embarrassed.

"Dude!" Beast Boy was the first to regain his voice. "What the hell was that?"

"I would also like to know." Starfire said clenching her fists. "Robin, why were you kissing friend Raven?"

"Alright everybody calm down." Robin said. He hoped to reduce the tension so this didn't end in a shouting match which would severely strain their teamwork. "Maybe we should talk about this in the other room?"

He managed to convince them to relocate from his room to the living room before anything else could be said. Luckily Cyborg was cool about it and helped move Starfire and Beast Boy. He did however notice the looks on the other two teen's faces. "Hey Robin you better explain what's going on fast."

Robin glanced toward Raven. "Well we have to tell them now."

"Tell us what?" Starfire asked with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Robin and I are going out." The words suddenly spilled out of her mouth.

"What?" Beast Boy said shocked. "Since when?"

"About a week after we defeated Trigon." Robin answered.

"That was over a month ago. Why didn't you tell anyone?" Cyborg asked.

"I didn't want anyone to know." Raven admitted. "I'm not good with feelings and I wasn't sure what would happen. Also I didn't think everyone would be cool with it…"

"I am not 'cool' with it!" Starfire glared at Raven. She then turned to Robin with a sad look in her eyes. "Robin I am confused. I thought we had the feelings for each other. Was I…wrong?"

Robin looked at the floor. "I'm sorry Star. I knew you liked me and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings…" He sighed before looking her in the eye. "But the truth is I don't like you that way. Raven's the one I like. We just have so much in common that I can really connect with her. I've never really done that with anyone else before."

"She makes you happy?" Starfire asked. She sighed as Robin nodded his head. "Then…I cannot complain. I care deeply for you Robin, and if Raven is the one who makes you happy then I have no right to disapprove. Instead I shall try my best to be happy for you."

"Thank you Star," Raven said sincerely.

"Hey! What about me?" Beast Boy drew attention to himself.

"I don't like you." Raven said flatly. "Get over it."

"Aww man!" BB whined. "The internet lied to me!"

"Anyway…" Robin wasn't really sure what BB was talking about. "We're really sorry we didn't tell you guys sooner."

"It's cool man." Cyborg smiled. "I already knew."

"You did?" Robin said surprised.

"Yeah," the metal man shrugged. "I could just tell. You two kept looking at each other when you didn't think anyone else could see. Robin was being even more suspicious than usual which is what told me something must be up. Raven has been in a better mood than usual. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together."

"Think you're so smart huh?" Beast Boy grumbled to himself. "So now what?"

"Well…" Robin started. "Raven and I were going to go catch a movie."

Starfire looked excited. "The romance one?"

"No no, they're going to the comedy!" Beast Boy said.

"Neither," Raven said with a sour expression on her face. "We're going to the new horror flick. And I don't want any of you to follow us there."

"Don't worry," Starfire and Beast Boy assured her. "That won't be a problem."

"We'll see you guys later then." Robin said as he and Raven headed for the stairs leading them downstairs.

"Later Rob," Cyborg started to tease him. "Have fun with your girlfriend." He smirked. The leader gave him a look but then left.

Beast Boy sighed once they were gone. "Well this sucks. And I was so sure too…"

Cyborg went back to his video game. "Man you didn't like Raven. You've just been lonely ever since what happened with Terra."

"You think?" BB scratched the back of his head. "Maybe…"

"Why don't you two come over and play the new racing game I got?" The tallest titan suggested. "It's got multiplayer."

Starfire was slumped over on a chair. "I do not possess the energy required to play the video game now friend Cyborg."

"Yeah," Beast Boy sighed. "What she said."

"Fine," Cyborg didn't take his eyes off the screen. "Stop acting so mopey." Neither of them replied. "If you're both so lonely why don't you just date each other?"

This idea caught both their attention. "Date Starfire?" The words sounded strange coming out of BB's mouth. "I honestly…never thought about it before."

"Date the Beast Boy? I'm not sure…" Starfire paused to look at the green teen.

"You don't have to," Cyborg reassured her. "Just an idea since you two are rather similar."

"We are?" Starfire and Beast Boy said together.

"Well you're both happy go lucky idiots with way too much energy and not enough common sense. You're also both pretty lonely which may have something to do with your less than awesome pasts."

"Hey you're kinda right." Beast Boy admitted. "But aren't you just pairing the spares?"

"Maybe," Cyborg shrugged. "But hey, it's better than fans pairing me up with Bumblebee just because we're both black. That's messed up."

"That is kinda messed up." He nodded. "What do you think Star?"

The redhead clasped her hands together. "I'd be willing to try dating the Beast Boy. That is, if you wouldn't mind dating me."

"I wouldn't mind," he winked at her. She giggled. "So what do you want to do? Go see that movie?"

"Romance? Comedy?" They both said their choice at the same time. Sighing they realized they both wanted to see something completely different. Both were silent for a minute as they looked at each other.

"Want to go make-out?" Beast Boy suggested.

Starfire nodded. "Yes, I would like to do the making out now please!"

As they both ran off toward Starfire's room Cyborg continued to play his game. Suddenly a thought occurred to him. "Wait a minute…"

"Now I'm the only one without a girlfriend!"

* * *

**A/N: If you feel up to it, let me know if it sucked or not with a review. **


End file.
